


Ianto Jones

by Fairhaven74



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Alternate Universe, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, M/M, Post-Canon, Series Spoilers, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-03 02:52:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 15
Words: 9,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6593797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fairhaven74/pseuds/Fairhaven74
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A new team arrives at Torchwood...or maybe it's an old team...or a different team...well, they will figure it out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so I found this on my flash drive and I thought what the heck. If there is any interest in it I'll continue with it. All mistakes are mine. If you find any please let me know. I'm American so I probably got the British slang completely wrong...sorry in advance. Comments are appreciated. I have about nine completed chapters and a tenth one in the works.

Ianto Jones closed his eyes to stop the tears from flowing. He felt a small hand slip into his; he squeezed it.  Owen put his hand on Ianto’s shoulder giving him a gentle squeeze he said, “It’s almost time; we should get back to the Hub.”

“It’s my fault, you know.”

“No, Ianto it wasn’t your fault. It was the bloody 4-5-6.  You tried to stop it…we all did,” Owen said sadly as he walked toward the SUV.

“I promised, I won’t forget you…and I never will…I never could…goodbye, my love,” Ianto whispered softly, before he turned toward the Owen and the SUV.

The drive back to the Hub was silent; Ianto knew what they were about to attempt was dangerous. He had asked Owen what their chances were when he came up with the idea.  Owen had told him that they were fifty-fifty; not great odds, but better than staying here when the odds were zero they would survive.  He had hoped that The Doctor would show up and give them an alternative, but he hadn’t and they didn’t have any time left to wait.  If they didn’t leave soon, they wouldn’t get another chance.  He had only seen The Doctor and Rose one time after they left him, he had hoped they were there to rescue him, but The Doctor told him it wasn’t his destiny to travel with them anymore.

He had been angry with The Doctor at first, but over time his anger had waned and he realized he should enjoy life, so he did. Now, he just prayed that The Doctor and Rose were safe traveling on the TARDIS.  The only thing he knew for sure was that if Rose was alive The Doctor would never leave her. 

As they entered the Hub, Ianto saw Tosh, William, and Rhys moving items into the center of the room to surround the device they would be using soon. They really had no idea what it was called…it had fallen through the rift almost a hundred years ago; it had taken almost that long to figure out how to make it work.  It wasn’t very large, about the size of an American basketball.  Owen was the one that came up with the idea to use the rifts energy to power the thing… _Owen really was a genus_.  It was almost at critical power and when it reached it; the thing would turn on. 

“Owen, are we going to be able to take all that with us?” Ianto asked as he nodded to the other three team members.

“Yeah, as long as it stays within the energy field it will transport with us.” Owen looked at his watch and finished, “shouldn’t be much longer.”

“Oi! We are about ready to go…make sure you got everything.” Ianto shouted.

As they all ran off to make sure they hadn’t forgotten anything, Ianto had to smile at the team…no, his team. He had kept them together when everything was falling apart…he had kept his promise to Jack that he would never let the team fall apart.  He wandered into his office and found a small box he kept hidden behind some books.  He opened the box and glanced in it; good he thought it’s all still there.  Taking the box with him he re-entered the main Hub and went to stand by an older man holding a child about two years old.  Ianto kissed the boys head and smiled, I will keep this promise too, he thought.  He felt a small hand grab his; as he smiled down at the young boy he said “won’t be long.  We’ll be safe soon…promise.”  The boy smiled back and let out a contented sigh.

Owen called, “Alright, we have about three minutes to go.”

The entire group moved in closer together making sure that they were within the energy field. Owen counted down, “thirty seconds…twenty seconds…ten…eight…six…five…four…three…two…one…”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All mistakes are mine, if you find any please let me know. This is just for fun, I don't make any money off of this. Again, I'm American so please forgive the horrible attempt at British slang and terminology. Please leave comments and let me know what you think.

Captain Jack Harkness was sitting in his office listening to his team laughing and joking. It had been quiet for a few days; so they were winding down getting ready to head out for drinks and dinner.  Jack was just finishing up some paper work he had been putting off. 

As he listened to the team he thought… _this time I’ll do better_. _I’m not going to let things go unsaid._ He had been remembering Owen, Tosh, and Ianto a great deal lately.  He had wished he could die, when the 4-5-6 killed Ianto.  He would have given anything at that very moment to save Ianto, but he couldn’t.  When he left Earth, his plan was to run as far and as fast as he could and never look back, but fate seemed to have other plans for him.  He came back…to save Gwen when Miracle Day happened.  After it was over with he realized he needed to honor Owen, Tosh, and Ianto’s sacrifices’.  They had sacrificed their lives for the human race; he ran away when things got too hard for him.  

After Miracle Day was over with; he was given permission to re-instate Torchwood. Gwen came back, against Rhys’s wishes, Martha and Mickey joined them.  After some convincing; Gwen was able to persuade Rex to join them as well.  Six months ago, to relieve some of the stress on Rhys, Jack had hired another team member to help out in the field.  Michael Leigh, was twenty three, tall, just out of University when Jack approached him.  He had caught Jack’s eye when Michael started to search for a Captain Jack Harkness and anything related to Torchwood.  During Miracle Day, Jack had wiped Torchwood from existence with a computer virus, but as with all things not everything stays dead.  Michael had been a great asset to the team, he was young and smart.  He had become the new archivist; unfortunately his coffee making skills were not up to Ianto’s.       

Jack walked out of his office, when he heard Gwen shriek with laughter… _maybe I should suggest a round of naked hide n’ seek…_ Jack thought.  “So, who’s up for a round of naked hide n’ seek,” Jack shouted.  The entire team turned to him and said, “That would be harassment, Jack.” 

“You lot are no fun at all,” Jack said with a hurt look on his face.

The team fell down laughing at him. “Alright, everyone ready to go get dinner?” Jack asked.

Gwen smiled at Jack and went to hug him. She whispered in his ear, “It’s good Jack.”  He smiled back, “Is Rhys meeting us there?”

“Yeah,” Gwen said.

The jovial conversation was continuing as the six team members were headed out the cog wheel door. Just as they reached the door a bright light flashed in the Hub and blinded the team.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All mistakes are mine. Feed back is welcome. Thanks.

The light faded, but the Hub alarms were sounding. It took the team several seconds to recover their eyesight, when they did each member pulled their Torchwood service weapons and pointed them at the new arrivals inside the Hub.

“Bloody, hell,” they all shouted.

Jack keeping his weapon pointed in the direction of the new comers motioned for Rex to follow him and act as a protective burier for the rest of the team. Jack couldn’t think straight; his mind was racing with all the possibilities.

Just as Jack and Rex had done; Ianto step in front of his team to protect them. He looked at Jack and stammered, “Jack you’re alive.”

Jack strode toward Ianto keeping his gun pointed directly at his head, “Who the hell are you, because you can’t be Ianto Jones.”

When Mickey heard Jack say Ianto’s name he realized what had happened. “Jack…wait I know what is going on. Don’t shoot him.”

“It can’t be that Mickey,” Jack realizing what Mickey was going to say, “The Doctor said the walls between the parallel universes were close forever.”

Ianto gave Jack a wry smile and said, “The Doctor always lies. It was the first thing I learned about him.”

“You know The Doctor?” Jack asked with narrowed eyes.

“Yes, I know my Doctor…would you mind putting the guns away…you’re scaring my team.” Ianto said with a playful smile. Trying to cut the tension in the room, Ianto smiled again, “I think introductions are in order, don’t you Jack.”

Jack still leery of the situation said, “Captain Jack Harkness, Rex Matheson, Dr. Martha Jones, Mickey Smith, Michael Leigh, and Gwen Cooper.”

At Gwen’s name Ianto’s eye went wide; he tried to see around Jack so he could glimpse Gwen. He knew it wasn’t his Gwen, but he really didn’t care…he was just happy to know she hadn’t died.

“Your turn,” Jack said.

Wary of saying too much Ianto said “Team Leader Doctor Ianto Jones, Dr. Owen Harper, Toshiko Sato, William Smith, Rhys Williams, Geraint Cooper, Steven Carter, and Peter Jones. Mind pointing the guns somewhere else?”

Steven move from behind Ianto and tugs on his sleeve, “Uncle Ianto…I’m kind of have to use the loo.”

Jack stumbles back when he sees Steven and sinks to the floor. “Jack is everything alright,” Ianto says with worry in his voice.

Gwen moves forward and sits next to Jack taking him in her arms. She shoots Ianto a death glare and is about to speak when Rex having seen the situation spiraling out of control steps in.

“Everyone calm down. Gwen and Michael get Jack into his office, Martha I want each of these people examined…now.”

Gwen with Michael’s help get Jack off the floor and guide him it to his office. The other Torchwood team, willingly follow Martha to the autopsy.

“Mickey stay…” Rex says when he realizes that Mickey was going to go after Martha. “I need to know what is going on.”

“Rex, I think that these people are from a parallel universe. I’m not sure how they got here, but I know it is possible. I…uh…spent some time in one once.”

“So, what about the same matter occupying the same space, doesn’t that mean cataclysmic events?” Rex asked.

Mickey said, “No, if they are from different universes it shouldn’t be a problem. I met myself in the other universe. Nothing happened. It would be different if they were from a different time inside our own universe. These people should have a slightly different energy signal from our own.”

“Man, this alien shit is going to give me a headache.” Rex said.

“It might not be alien…on the world I was on humans created the device to punch a hole in between dimensions. Until I know how they got here I won’t know if we can send them back.”

Michael was walking over to Rex and Mickey. He looked at Rex, “Gwen wants to see you.”

Rex headed to Jack’s office; while Mickey and Michael went to see if they could give Martha a hand.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All mistakes are mine. Feedback is welcome.

Mickey and Michael found Martha examining the other Torchwood team. She was asking questions and scanning for any illnesses or medical conditions. Glancing at Mickey and Michael, nodding her head to indicate to meet her outside in a minute.

Mickey and Michael waited silently for Martha to come out. As she appeared she pulled them aside and said, “Michael, please see if you can find them some food and water. Mickey as soon as Michael gets back have him stay with them, than meet us in the main Hub. I want you there when we review the results. You know more about parallel worlds than anyone of us.” She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and squeezed his hand.

By the time Mickey got back to the main Hub, Martha, Rex, Gwen and Jack were all standing around his work station. Mickey was relieved to see some color back in Jack’s face, but he still didn’t look like he was in shock.  

“Let’s see what you got Martha,” Mickey said. Mickey started to scan through the data that Martha had collected, “as I told Rex earlier if they are from a parallel universe they should have a different energy signal…which they do.” Mickey turned around to look at the rest of the team, “I’m not sure how they got here, but they did not originate in our universe Jack. Since they are from a different universe we won’t have a problem with same matter/same space issue. They can touch and interact with us. As for their medical state; well that would be Martha’s department.”

“Thanks, Mickey. They are in reasonable health. They are all a little malnourished, but no other signs of illness or disease. I would want to keep them here for observation for a while. I’m running DNA test on them to make sure they are who they say. It should be done soon, love alien tech.” she said with a smile.

Rex having looked at Jack the entire time realized he needed to step up and take control, he might not be second in command but Gwen had the same overwhelmed look on her face. “Martha let us know when the DNA comes back. Mickey, move them into the boardroom and have Michael stay with them. I need you to go through the containment containers they brought. We need to make sure nothing dangerous is in them. Tell Michael I’ll be in there in a few to ask questions.”

When Mickey and Martha both left, Rex turned to Jack and Gwen, “Okay, I know this is a shock and if you two can’t handle dealing with it right now, I’ll take over; however, I would really rather you two handle this as well. I’m a bit out of my element.”

Jack and Gwen both took deep breaths and said, “You’re right Rex. Give us a minute.”

Rex turned and left Jack and Gwen.

Gwen turned to Jack, “you okay?’

“I keep telling myself that, he is not our Ianto and that isn’t my Steven, but it isn’t really helping. How are you holding up?”

Just as Gwen was going to answer her phone rang, “Bloody hell, its Rhys. I forgot he was meeting us.” She answered her phone, “Hello, sweetheart. We have a small issue here. I’ll explain later. Kiss Anwen for me, I love you. Alright…bye. Sorry, Jack. Are you ready?”

“Yeah.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All mistakes are mine.

When Ianto’s Torchwood team was escorted into the boardroom, they all crowed around him. Ianto knew they were concerned about him. He was more concerned about them, but he had to admit to himself that this was not going to be easy. He had lost Jack so long ago that seeing him wasn’t as painful. Gwen on the other hand; that pain was still too raw for words. The only thing that had gotten him through the last few years was his team, Steven, Peter, and Geraint.

He had been fighting back tears for the last few minutes. He knew he had to stay strong for his team. He wasn’t sure what had occurred in this world, but he was certain that he and Steven both had not survived. He had seen the same pain in Jack’s eyes that he saw in his own when he looked in the mirror.

“Ianto, what do you think they will do with us,” Tosh asked.

“I don’t know, Tosh. I promise you though I will not let anyone hurt you. You all believe me, right?”

The entire team nodded their head yes. They all knew what Ianto did for them; what he had sacrificed to protect them. He was their leader, but he was also the best man they had ever known. They all had sworn their unending loyalty and devotion to him years ago. He never asked for it; they gave it to him freely.

Michael had brought in some food for them to eat; to be honest it was the most any of them had eaten in several months. They had been scavenging for food for months now; they only left their Hub when it was necessary. Ianto took a deep breath as Jack’s team walked into boardroom.

“Everyone have a seat,” Jack said.

Jack sat in his usual seat at the end of the table by the door; Rex sat on his right, Gwen on his left, Mickey and Martha next to Gwen and Michael next to Rex. Ianto’s team glanced at Ianto not sure if they should sit; he nodded and they took the remaining empty chairs. Ianto was at the other end of the table directly across from Jack. Gwen shook her head to reminder herself that this Ianto was not their Ianto. It struck her as odd that Ianto and Jack were not sitting near each other.

The room was deadly silent while Jack and Ianto stared across the table at each other; the two men’s faces were impassable. Someone had to break the silence; neither one was sure who would first. Ianto took a deep breath; squared his shoulders and said, “I’m assuming you would like to know the how and the why?” Jack just gave a small nod.    

“Our world was dying. We had waited almost two years for The Doctor to come. I knew he wouldn’t, but I waited anyway. The 4-5-6 came and wiped most of the planet out, they had a paradox machine…I don’t know where they got it or how…but I know they had one. About a hundred years ago a device fell through the rift. It took that long to figure out what it was. Owen determined if we use the energy produced from the rift we could travel to another universe. We had hoped to find one that was close to ours and that had survived the 4-5-6, invasion.”

“So, even if you wanted to return to your world there would be no reason to” Jack said.

Before Ianto could say anything else; Peter started to fuss and Ianto immediately reach for him. He held the small boy while he crooned to him softly in Welsh. None of the adults had notice that Steven had not taken a seat at the table. He was sitting quietly in the corner of the room playing with a toy that he had in his pocket. None of the adults had noticed that he was becoming agitated while they talked. He was doing the pee-pee dance and was thinking if he didn’t find a loo soon he would not be able to hold it. He didn’t want to interrupt and be rude, but he whispered into Ianto’s ear. A small smile broke on Ianto’s face. He looked at Jack and said, “Would you let Gwen or Martha take Steven to the loo, please?”

Jack motioned to Martha who went to Steven and offered him her hand. Steven was really too old to take some adults hand. The only reason he had held Ianto’s is he was frightened and he knew that it also made Ianto feel better. He thought for a second of refusing, until he realized that Martha was very pretty and he wouldn’t mind holding the hand of a pretty woman. He slipped his hand into hers and walked out the door with her, before leaving though he turned to Ianto and mouthed ‘she’s hot.’

Ianto rolled his eyes at him and scowled; trying to hide the small smile on his face. After Martha and Steven were out of ear shot, he said quietly to himself, “That boy is just like Jack.”

“He is your Jack’s grandson then” Jack asked?

“Yes, and you might want to keep an eye on Martha. That boy is incorrigible; he thinks Martha is hot,” Ianto said stifling a chuckle.

Mickey said, “Oi! That’s my wife.”

“Sorry mate, I’ll talk to him about it,” Ianto said.

“Where are his parents” Jack asked?

“Dead. They died in a car crash when Steven was six months old. Jack raised him, until he passed away when he was two. After that Gwen and I took care of him. He calls me Uncle Ianto, but I’m really the only father he has known.”

At this Gwen startled, she had been trying to piece together the people in the room. She was focusing on Rhys or a man that looked just like her Rhys, but she felt that the Gwen from the other universe didn’t have the same connection as she did with her Rhys. She was also trying to figure out why AU Gwen’s father was with Ianto and who Peter belonged too. All this alternate universe shit was giving her a headache.

Ianto had been watching Gwen not Jack when he told them about Steven. He knew he would have to answer her questions soon, but he wasn’t sure if she was ready for the answer.

“Ask away. I’m an open book, I have nothing to hide” Ianto said.

“Who does that child belong too?” Gwen asked.

“Peter is my son…Gwen…my Gwen was his mother,” Ianto said a bit harsher than he had intended, but he was really losing his patients with the dancing around. “Look I get that this is difficult for all of you. Please believe me…I understand…but we need to know what you are going to do with us? Retcon…or a freezer…but…we…need…to…know.”

“You mean…you…me…we were…” Gwen started to say.

“Yes we…my Gwen Cooper…were married” Ianto finished for her. “Jack, please let us know what you are going to do…I’m tired…I’m too tired to fight anymore…” Ianto trailed off, realizing he had said far more than he had intended.

“Everyone else out, you stay Ianto” Jack barked. Ianto handed Peter to Geraint. When Ianto’s team looked at him; he nodded his head for them to leave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel that there is a lot of information in this chapter and I'm not sure if it all makes sense. Sorry if it is confusing.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack and Ianto Talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off I want to say thanks for all the great comments and support. I have had a kind of crappy week at work, so this had helped. All mistakes are mine. Thanks to the read that found a mistake. I fixed it.

After the two teams left the room; Jack got up from his chair and crossed the room. He sat down on the table looking down at Ianto “How old are you,” he asked.

Ianto wasn’t shocked by the question; he knew from the moment he saw this Jack Harkness that he was far different than his had been. “So we are the same, you and I,” he replied.

“You’re a fixed point in time and space. Even here?” Jack asked.

“I believe so, The Doctor never said if it traversed dimensions, but I believe so. The last time I saw The Doctor and Rose, he said my journey was just starting and that I would traverse great distances before I found it. Of course he always did lie a lot.”

“So you ran with The Doctor for a time?”

“That’s how I met Jack,” Ianto’s face softened as he spoke and he seemed to be years away “I had been working for Torchwood London for about a month. I was headed into work and I saw the famous ‘Blue Police Box,’ we all knew that box. I was going to tell my supervisors that we could capture The Doctor, when I saw Jack. My world went upside down the moment I saw him. I had never been attracted to a man before, but the minute I saw him I went weak in the knees. I walked over to the three of them…looked Jack straight in the eyes and said ‘Ianto Jones.’ He smiled at me, with his brilliant smile and I kissed him. I joined him, The Doctor and Rose from that moment on.” Ianto was quiet for a moment as he closed his eyes and sat remembering Jack. When he opened his eyes he realized Jack was staring at him with a mixture of sadness and longing. “Your Ianto didn’t love you like that” Ianto asked?

“I didn’t even know he was in love with me. I knew he cared, but we weren’t good at communicating with each other. It was hard for him to adjust to being with another man. He was uncomfortable in the very beginning and when I think we could have had a chance…the 4-5-6 showed up. They killed him” Jack said fighting back tears.

“I’m sorry,” Ianto said, “I lost Jack a long time before that. When the accident happened, Jack stayed with me. We had our Vortex Manipulators; we were going to try and find The Doctor. Some sort of accident happened when we jumped and we got separated. It was nearly two hundred years before I found him. By then he was an old man and dying. He had changed so much by then. He wasn’t the fun loving, wild fifty-first century man I fell in love with. It had little to do with his age or looks; I could care less about that. He lost something, but he made me promise to take care of his Torchwood team and Steven. I couldn’t say no.”

“How did you and Gwen…” Jack started a bit uncomfortable.

“End up together” Ianto finished for him. “Jack had recruited Gwen almost right out of medical school…this was all before I found Jack again…you see…” Ianto told Jack his life story, about after he and Jack had been separated, Ianto ending up in the 1820’s. Fearful of crossing some ancestor, Ianto traveled the world. How he had spent time among North American Indians. How in the 1850’s knowing the American Civil War would happen soon; he studied to be a medical doctor. He served as a doctor for the North. After the war he traveled to South America, Asia, the Midle East, and Russia…never staying in one place for more than a few years. How he had finally found Jack in Cardiff. “Jack had gotten married, had Alice, but his wife died when Alice was about four. Jack raised her by himself. I always wished that Jack’s parents could meet Steven…they would have been so happy to have a great-grandson. You should have seen their faces when Jack brought me home to meet them. They thought I was a sensible person who would settle him down” Ianto said with a wry smile.

Jack was astonished by this bit of information, “You met his parents? How?”

“The Doctor of course; honestly, I think he did is so he could have sometime alone with Rose. I was happy just to be spending time with Jack. Now that you know my life story…what do you plan on doing with us?”

Before Jack could say anything his he heard Gwen in his comm. unit, “Rift activity on the docks.”

“On my way.”

As Jack looked at Ianto, but before he could say anything Ianto just said, “Go.”

Jack just smiled and ran.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, short chapter. All mistakes are mine.

Ianto wandered into the main Hub looking for his team. He found Martha and Mickey monitoring Jack, Gwen, Rex, and Michael’s progress.  He wasn’t surprised to see his team trying to help out where they could. 

“Jack did you say it looks like pink Jell-O?” Martha asked.

Ianto ran as soon as he heard ‘pink Jell-o,’ he found a comm. unit sitting on the desk picked it up and said, “Jack don’t touch that. It’s highly explosive.  Whatever you do don’t let it get wet.”

“You know what this is, Ianto?” Jack asked.

“Yes, we had some come through the rift a few years ago. We were lucky I was the only one there at the time.  How much is there?

“Maybe a liter.”

Ianto looked at Owen, “Owen, how big of an explosion would it be?”

“Less than a meter of blast range. It should be safe to detonate” Owen said.

“Hey, it’s starting to rain” Jack said.

“Jack, just get out of there. Once water hits it, it reacts with in a minute.  Once it explodes it becomes inert,” Ianto said.

“Well you don’t have to tell me twice. I really hate being blown up.”  They could hear Jack shouting at the other members of his team to get moving.  They then heard a blast; Martha yelled “Jack, report.”

It was dead silent for a moment, but Jack said, “We’re fine. Let the police know Torchwood has it covered, and then get down here.  We’re going to need help cleaning up.”

“Already on our way, Jack.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All mistakes are mine. Please let me know if you find any.

It had taken them five hours to clean up the mess. Jack at first was angry with Martha for bring the other Torchwood team along, but after five hours of clean up; he was thanking her.  Ianto’s Torchwood team had followed were quite efficient and followed orders.  He had to admit to himself that having another trained team would be great, but if anyone saw a dead man walking around that would be hard to explain.

As they entered the Hub, Jack sent his team home telling them to get some sleep and come back later. He showed Ianto’s team to guest quarters down in the lower levels of Torchwood.  He really wanted to speak to Ianto alone, so he showed him into Jack’s private quarters.

After Jack rebuilt Torchwood, he decided he wanted to invest himself in the place. He had some storage rooms converted into living quarters. 

He asked Ianto if he would like some coffee. Ianto decided he would make the coffee, as he was a snob about coffee.  Jack laughed.

As the coffee brewed, Jack said, “What would you say if I asked you to stay with Torchwood?”

 “I would love it Jack, but I have a feeling that there are some issues to work out.”

“Yeah, just a few,” Jack said with an eye roll.

“Jack, I don’t know what your world is like. I don’t know your Gwen or your Ianto.  My team would love to stay, but if it will be too much for you we will gladly go and find a quiet corner of the planet to live on.”

“You told me about your life, I’ll tell you about mine…” Jack told Ianto all about him meeting The Doctor…how long he waited to find The Doctor after his accident…he told him about Ianto dying in his arms, about using Steven to destroy the 4-5-6…how he ran after…he told Ianto all of it. Ianto sat listening to Jack tell his story; never changing his expression.  Jack figured he would see, hate…pity…anger behind Ianto’s eyes, but all he saw was deep thought.

When he had finished Jack took a deep breath, expecting Ianto to storm from the room or hit him; all the things Jack knew he deserved. Instead Ianto walked over to him sat down next to him on the couch and took Jack’s hand.

As Ianto spoke he squeezed Jack’s hand, “Jack you did the thing I could not do. I could have used Steven to stop the 4-5-6, but I didn’t.  I let the world burn to protect the last link I had to my Jack.  Gwen died trying to save the world.  The 4-5-6 released a virus into the atmosphere; we were only protected because we were inside the Hub.  We had our own filtration system.  Jack I don’t hate you for what you did.  You did it to save billions.  You are exhausted.  Get some sleep and we can discuss the future later.”  Ianto pulled Jack to his feet leading him into the other room he suspected was the bedroom.  He help Jack take his shoes off.  He was about to leave when Jack said “Stay.”

“I’m just going to lie down in the other room on the couch. I’ll be here when you wake up” Ianto said with a small smile.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All mistakes are mine. Please let me know if you see any. Comments are appreciated.

Ianto awoke a few hours later. He checked on Jack, who was still asleep.  Ianto quietly closed the door and looked around the room… _I must have been tired, this place is a disaster_.  He spent the next hour tiding up the room.  He had just finished scrubbing the sink and was going to start a fresh pot of coffee and see about something to eat, when Jack came into the room.

“Don’t tell me, it’s a universal constant that Ianto Jones is a neat freak.”

“Only if it’s a universal constant that Jack Harkness is a slob” Ianto retorted.

Ianto and Jack both started to laugh; they were still laughing when they heard a knock on the door.

“Come in,” Jack yelled.

Gwen walked in, “What are you two laughing about? Oh, Ianto must have cleaned up.”

“I’m not that much of a slob, Gwen,” Jack glared at her.

“If I’m one your one, Jack. Rhys is always complaining about me.”

“Oh, Lord that must be another constant in the universe,” Ianto said with an eye roll at Gwen.

Gwen looked from Jack to Ianto with a bemused look on her face, but before she could ask, Jack said “That is what we were laughing about. I told Ianto that it must be a universal constant that he is a neat freak and he said only if it was a universal constant that I was a slob.”

At this point the three of them were reduced to fits of laughter. In between the laughter Gwen told the two men everyone was waiting upstairs. The three of them were still laughing when they reached the main Hub.

“What’s so funny,” Martha asked?

“We were just discussing universal constants,” Jack said. He continued, “Mickey Mouse did you check on William’s identity?”

“Yes, Captain Cheese Cake,” he said with a smile. Jack seemed to be in good mood, Mickey thought.

“That’s Beef Cake, what did you find?”

“Well he will be the easiest he doesn’t exist in our universe. I can create an identity for him and backstop it.  The others won’t be so easy.”

“I know this is not easy for everyone, but we have people here that we can’t send back. We need to figure out what to do.  Suggestions” Jack asked?

The two teams spent the next few hours working out what to do. By lunch, they were all tired and grumpy.  Gwen finally suggested that she have her Rhys come and meet his counterpart.  Jack agreed, but since it was getting late they would begin again tomorrow.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have added some tags. I should have added them sooner, but I wasn't sure that it was where I was going until now. So this is the last completed chapter. Chapter eleven is currently being worked on. I don't have a beta so all mistakes are mine. If you see anything let me know. I appreciate all the comments. I hope the new tags don't discourage anyone from continuing as they are all past and nothing violent.

It had been almost three months since Ianto’s Torchwood team had arrived. The first month had been rough for the two teams, but now things had smoothed out. Jack was up on the roof late one night, it had been a busy day; he had sent most of them home. Ianto, Geraint, Steven and Peter were downstairs in the Hub. Ianto had insisted they stay in the Hub…it felt like home.

“You always were good on roofs, Jack,” Ianto said as he walked up behind him. Ianto had two beers in his hands. He handed one to Jack.

“Thanks, what the hell does it mean anyway ‘good on roofs’” Jack asked?

Ianto shrugged, “I don’t know…just something I always noticed about you. You always seem comfortable on roofs.”

“I thought you went to bed.”

“Don’t sleep much anymore.”

“Since your ‘accident’ or since you got here?”

“Since the ‘accident.’” Ianto was breathing in the Cardiff air. He let his mind wander to his past…

“Ianto, is everything alright” Jack asked?

“Hmm…oh…yeah everything is fine. Just thinking.”

“Thinking about what?”

“A night Jack and I spent when we visited the Boeshane Peninsula.”

“I remember, you said The Doctor took you and you met Jack’s parents.”

“Yeah…it was maybe the fourth night we were there. His parents had gone to bed; we were still up talking about our recent travels. We had some kind of ale we were drinking…at least that was what it reminded me of was ale. We were contemplating our chances of ever seeing The Doctor again. We figured he would show up in twenty years and think it was twenty minutes later…he always did have trouble keeping track of time. I asked Jack if he cared to travel with The Doctor still or would he rather stay on there. He…took my hand and looked into my eyes and said ‘where ever you are is where I want to be.’” Ianto stopped and looked at his beer bottle.  

Jack was watching Ianto’s face as he spoke. He seemed to be somewhere else remembering a time that was long ago. He wondered if he ever had that look when he was remembering a time from his past. He had never really noticed how different this Ianto looked from his Ianto. In reality he looked exactly the same, but there was something different in the eyes. He didn’t want to interrupt him so he just listened.  

“I miss him…but I let go a long time ago. I miss Gwen too, but I’m letting her go as well. I know neither one would want me brooding over them. Have you let go Jack?”

Jack was surprised; he wasn’t sure how to answer that, “I don’t really know,” he said softly.

Ianto reached down and pushed some buttons on his Vortex Manipulator. He put his hand out for Jack’s as _Moonlight Becomes You_ began to play. “Dance with me, Jack?”

Jack laughed; he took Ianto’s hand and they started to dance. They didn’t speak while they dance; as the song ended Jack went to pull away from Ianto, but Ianto pulled him tight and kissed him softly. The kiss started soft and tentative, but when Jack didn’t pull away Ianto became more passionate. Ianto started to run his hand lightly through Jack’s hair; it sent a shiver up and down Jack’s spine. Ianto broke the kiss; Jack’s knees almost gave way as Ianto released him as he stepped back. Jack’s face felt flushed and all he could say was “Wow…uh…wow.”

“Sorry…” Ianto said with a small smile on his face. He really wasn’t sorry, but he thought maybe Jack was upset.

“Don’t be sorry…just…Ianto…I’m not the Jack you fell in love with.”

Ianto took Jack’s hand in his, with a sigh he said “Jack, if you never want me to mention this again I won’t, but I need to be clear. I know you are not him; I don’t want you to be him. You are so very different from him; he was a very hard man. He was a hard man when I met him; he was even harder when he died. I loved him with all my being; he loved what he could do to me. I have seen you with your team; you would do anything to protect them. I’ve lived a long time Jack; when I see something I want I take hold of it. Go out with me on a date. One date, if you don’t feel anything after that I’ll drop the subject.”

“Let’s take a step back here…you told me that…well you painted the other Jack as quite the romantic…what’s the truth?”

“Jack,” Ianto pleaded, “I feel something here…starting between us…I really don’t want to darken it by bring up something that has long been buried in my past. It’s not important.” Ianto moved closer to Jack, but Jack took a step back.

“Well it’s important to me. One, I don’t want to be some sort of replacement and two I need to know that what is going on here,” he waves his hand between them “is me wanting you and not a replacement for my Ianto.”

“If you want to talk, I’ll need a drink that’s harder than beer.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure when the next chapter will be up.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All Mistakes are mine. Comments are welcome. This is just for fun. Dialog heavy

As Jack and Ianto walked to Jack’s office, Ianto was thinking of how to explain his relationship with the other Jack. He was no longer in love with his Jack; he had come to terms with that a long time ago…like almost two hundred years ago. He was concerned that this Jack would hate or worse yet, pity him. He was starting to like this Jack, it was a good feeling…he wasn’t in love with him yet, but given time he certainly could be. He displayed the characteristic that Ianto found attractive…and he looked really damn good in that coat.

When they got to Jack’s office Ianto sat down on the couch and Jack leaned against his desk with his arms crossed over his chest. Ianto stifled a small grin; he liked when Jack stood like that it was different that the other Jack.

Ianto took a deep breath and spoke very softly, “I don’t know where to start…”

“At the beginning is always best.”

“The beginning…I did tell you the truth that when I saw Jack for the first time I fell head over heels in love. I did tell you the truth that we did have some good times together, but what I left out were the not so good times. I buried this almost two hundred years ago…I liked it buried. I told you that The Doctor left us on the Boeshane Peninsula; what I didn’t tell you was that he really just wanted to leave Jack. The Doctor and Rose didn’t like the way Jack treated me. They like Jack when it was the three of them, but when I joined them Jack changed. He became possessive and controlling. He was never physically abusive, because The Doctor wouldn’t stand for that. He was emotionally manipulative, he could flirt all day long, but if I even looked at someone else he would punish me in his own creative ways. Sometimes he would never leave me alone. He would be right with me even in the bathroom. Other times he would not speak to me for days and we would stay as far away as he could. The Doctor and Rose had tried to talk me out of staying with Jack on Boeshane, but I was too blinded by Jack to not stay. His parents were great though ever time Jack tried one of his manipulative moves they would take me away from Jack. I started to see what The Doctor and Rose were talking about and by the time they returned to get us, I had told Jack I would not put up with his shit any more. He promised to change and honestly he did. Unfortunately, the whole fixed point in time and getting lost in time occurred. “

“What happened once you did find your Jack?”

“He was old and had lived his life. As I said he was dying and asked me to take care of Steven. I couldn’t say no to him. I haven’t been in love with him in a long time. I wouldn’t have married Gwen if I was still in love with Jack.”

“Ianto, you know I’m nothing like the other me. I’m still not sure if I’m over my Ianto. I really don’t want to try to replace one with another.”

“Jack, I’m just want to get to know you and if we find happiness then great if not we can be friends. We are both going to live very long lives. We have plenty of time to figure it out. Just go out with me once, see how things go.”

Before Jack could answer the klaxon went off.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gwen and Ianto talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay in getting this up. I was working on another story. All mistakes are mine. I'm not sure when the next update will be this story is taking some time to come together. Comments are welcome.

Ianto realized that Jack was avoiding him since their talk. He was not sure why, but he noticed that every time Ianto tried to speak to Jack about their conversation he would have something very urgent to attend to. So instead of trying to pursue Jack, he backed off and thought it was a good time for him to finally talk to Gwen. He knew that Gwen had been avoiding him since they first arrived; he couldn’t blame her, but now he felt she had to have questions for him. If fact, the only member of Ianto’s team that Gwen interacted with was Tosh. Ianto figured if he wanted the two teams to continue to work together he would need to be the one to do it. With that in mind he went in search of Gwen.

When he found Gwen she was with Mickey, Martha, Michael, Rex and Tosh, he smiled at the easy banter between the group of unlikely friends. When Tosh noticed him he opened his arms to her, she immediately came to him for a hug. In the past two years, Ianto had become the de facto comforter for Tosh. Tosh and Owen may be together, but Tosh found Ianto comforting and safe.

“Finally came to join us,” Tosh asked?

Ianto smiled at her “I was wondering if I could borrow Gwen for a while? I think that we need to talk.”

Ianto could tell Gwen was uncomfortable when she answered, “I suppose we should. Jack’s not around, we could use his office.”

When the door to Jack’s office closed, Ianto was first to speak “Why don’t I tell you about my Gwen and if you have any questions you can ask?”

Gwen just nodded, so Ianto took that as permission to continue with his story.

“When Jack recruited Gwen she had just finished medical school. She was smart, funny and curious and Jack used that to convince her that Torchwood was right for her. When I found Jack he was near death and he asked me to take care of his team and his grandson, Steven. I agreed, never could say no to Jack. At the time Jack’s team consisted of Gwen, Owen, and Tosh. As you know Owen was our tech support and Tosh was our archivist and researcher. I took Jack’s place and took custody of Steven. William was MI-5 when I found him and recruited him, he made a good addition as he had skills the others did not have. Rhys found us, he was like a bulldog he wouldn’t give up until we told him the truth and even after we retconned him, he found his way back to us. He used to be a Cardiff police officer,” Ianto paused for a moment to collect his thoughts. When he continued he had a looked far away, “I asked Gwen for a date about two months after I met her, after that we were inseparable. We had been married for a year when she told me she was pregnant with Peter. And before you ask, Gwen named him and I still have no idea why she chose Peter. She never would tell me. Things were very good between us, until the 4-5-6 came. Peter was only six months when they came and…sorry. This part is difficult to discuss.”

Ianto took a deep breath and continued, “Gwen insisted that we get her father and the boys in to the hub. I refused to sacrifice Steven to stop the 4-5-6 and destroyed my world.”

Gwen looked at him with sympathy when she asked, “What happened to her?”

“We were having a problem with our door it would not close from the inside. We were working on it when the first reports of the deaths started. I ordered Gwen inside, but she was stubborn and pushed me inside and slammed the door shut. It sealed and protected those in the hub. When it was safe to emerge everything was lost.”

Gwen was crying by the end of Ianto’s story. She still wasn’t sure how she felt about having a son that really wasn’t hers and having her father back. She knew that more than a few months would have to go by before she could even fully process all the new information. Well, at least now she could explain it to her Rhys better. She thanked Ianto, wiped her face and left the room.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All mistakes are mine. Warning this chapter contains a sex scene. If you are not into that just skip the chapter. I does move the plot, but not enough that you will miss anything if you don't wish to read it.   
> Feedback is always welcome.

Ianto was surprised when Jack finally approached him almost a month after they had talked. Ianto was up on the roof when Jack found him. Ianto had taking Steven and Peter up so that they could have some fresh air and see the stars, both boys liked to look at them and learn everything Ianto could teach them. They were like sponges. Ianto was still holding a sleepy Peter in his arms when Jack found him.

“Sorry, I didn’t want to disturb you. I’ll leave.”

“Stay, Jack. We need to talk. Geraint will be back soon.”

Ianto could feel Jack’s hesitation, but he finally relented and came closer to Ianto. Ianto and Jack stood in silence until Geraint arrived and took Peter from Ianto. When the two departed Ianto turned to Jack and pulled him to him. He figured he had very little too lose at this point. The brought Jack flush with his body and kissed him wrapping his arms around him preventing Jack from moving. He knew Jack’s libido; Jack could not resist someone kissing him. They kissed until both were breathless; Ianto pulled back first and rested his head against Jack’s.

“Please Jack. I know you want me…this…I know you feel there is something between us. Don’t push me away.”

Jack sighed, “Ianto, I…what are you looking for? With me I mean.”

“Jack, it doesn’t have to be anything more than two of us enjoying each other” Ianto said.

Jack gave him a dubious look, “Ianto, I…” and Ianto was kissing him again, not letting up until Jack was a puddle of goo. Ianto maneuvered Jack back into the hub and to his room. When Ianto reached Jack’s room he gently pushed him in towards the bedroom. He started to kiss Jack again his tongue demanding entrance. Before Jack knew it he was stripped naked and lying on his bed with Ianto above him. Ianto started to prepare Jack gently while distracting him with kisses that Jack didn’t even know were possible.

By the time Ianto was done preparing Jack; Jack was incoherently babbling words that hadn’t even been heard yet. Ianto started to kiss Jack again as he started to push into him. Ianto continued to thrust into Jack hitting his prostate on every pass. Jack couldn’t think all he could do was feel and it felt wonderful. Jack didn’t even realize he was close when he came and nearly passed out, but Ianto continued to push in and pull out of Jack. Jack was shaking with his release. Ianto continued for what felt like forever and before Jack knew it he was hard again. They continued like that for two more organisms for Jack, before Ianto finally found his own release.  

Jack came back to himself to find Ianto spooning up behind him with his arms wrapped around him.

“Where the hell did you learn that,” Jack asked.

“Hummm…just because my Jack could be an ass, didn’t mean he couldn’t drive me up the wall. I also learned to stave off my own pleasure, Jack was insatiable. He like to be fucked for as long as possible. Get some sleep Jack.”

Jack was stunned by this, he was damn sure that he wouldn’t want to let Ianto go after this. He may have meet his match in sex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope the sex scene wasn't to bad. I'm not sure how good it came out. I have only written a few of these. Sorry if it is bad.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry but this is a short one. All mistakes are mine. Feedback is welcome.

Jack woke the next morning to find himself still in Ianto’s arms. He tried to slip out of them, but was held fast. Jack started to think about the previous night and what repercussions there would be. He liked Ianto, hell he even might be falling for him but what did that mean.

There were still problems with having dead people walking around. They had avoided the issue but Jack knew they had to find a solution for this problem. He again tried to extract himself from Ianto’s arms, when Ianto said, “Where do you think you’re going Jack?”

“I thought I should get up and get ready for work.”

“Mmmm, come here first,” Ianto said.

Jack was rolled around and found himself on his back with Ianto over him. Ianto started to kiss him ignoring the morning breath and Jack found himself moaning. He almost lost himself in it, but finally pushed Ianto away and said, “Ianto, we need to talk before we do anything else.”

Ianto raised an eyebrow, “What’s there to talk about Jack? I like you, you like me we’ll be fine.”

“Ianto, I have six dead people walking around, another one who is the exact match to someone already here, and one who doesn’t even exist. We need to figure this out. I sort of think those are really important issues.”

Ianto sighed, “I know Jack, I just really enjoyed last night. It was the first time in two years I have been with anyone. I just wanted to kiss a bit more before you left. But you are correct, we do need to discuss those issues. I believe that we should bring both teams together and discuss this. Perhaps one of them has a solution to our dilemma.”

“Probably a good idea,” Jack smiled up at him.

Sometime later both teams were in the conference room discussing how to resolve this issue. It was getting louder and louder by the minute with everyone trying to speak over each other. Ianto whistled to get every ones attention.

“Oi, we need solutions not screeching.”

Everyone looked sheepishly around at the others. Jack had been thinking about the situation since the morning.    

“I have an idea, but it would require telling several people about Torchwood. Well, just about a part of it” Jack said.

Now everyone turned to him and raised their eyebrows.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All mistakes are mine. Feedback is welcome. I have to say that I sort of wrote myself into a corner with this one and that is why this update took so long. I couldn't make my original idea work, so I have had to revise it. This is a short chapter to set my new path with this story. I also apologize for any OOC Jack and OOC Ianto moments. They just don't want to cooperate with me. Not certain when I will update again, but I will finish this story.

After both Torchwood teams discussed Jack’s idea they decided that it would not work. They were back to square one. They all admitted that they needed a solution to their problem, but that solution alluded them. So they continued on the way they had been.

Jack and Ianto’s relationship continued to grow with each day. They spent more and more time together. Jack even started to spend time with Steven and Peter. Spending time with Steven was hard for Jack as he was constantly reminded of his grandson, but he persevered.

For Ianto’s part he was enjoying his time with Jack. Things had been quiet with the rift so they had not had too many incidents. Ianto was worried though as most of his team was stuck in the hub unless it was carefully arranged for them to leave it. He could see the strain on each of his friends, he had to find a solution for them. He was concerned that they would not voice their concerns to him and continue to suffer in silence out of a misplaced sense of loyalty to him.

Ianto was pulled from this thoughts when the door to his room opened and in Jack sauntered.  Jack walked over to Ianto and straddled his lap kissing him passionately. Ianto fell into the kiss without hesitation. They kissed for a while and Ianto let Jack control it. Ianto realized that he might just have control issues, every time he was with Jack he was compelled to control the interaction. He had never done that with the other Jack.

The kiss became more heated and Jack started to moan; Ianto quickly took control of the situation and encouraged Jack to get off his lap and head to the bedroom. Jack complied with Ianto’s request going so far as to remove his clothes as he walked. When Ianto made it to the bed he found a completely naked and aroused Jack. Ianto reached for his side drawer when Jack stopped him and pushed something into his hand. Ianto realized that it was lube; he reached to push a finger into Jack when he realized that Jack was already prepared for him. Ianto wasted no time in slicking himself up and pushing into Jack. Jack gave a moaned yes and wrapped his legs around Ianto’s body encouraging him to move. Ianto complied and set a slow pace that drove Jack crazy with need.

“Ianto please…never felt…oh right there…please don’t stop…need this…”

“Never, love. Never stopping.”

Ianto kept pushing Jack to the edge and stopping right before Jack fell over. When Ianto decided that Jack could take no more he picked up his pace and sent Jack over the edge with Ianto’s name on his lips.


End file.
